The present invention relates to a machine for forming prefabricated building components of various shapes, dimensions and characteristics which can be used in the construction of buildings.
The use of prefabricated components for use as masonry in dwelling houses, industrial buildings, etc., is already known in the building industry and in accordance with the known techniques these components are normally made of agglomerates based on cement and inert materials with metal reinforcement, as appropriate. The said components are generally manufactured in suitable yards with appropriate equipment after which the components, when ready, are transported to the construction site where they are to be used. This however entails that the components should first be stacked and available, and subsequently entails difficulties and expense in moving and transporting the components on site.